RuneScape: The Jacob And Flamer Story CHAPTER 13
by Scape Fan1
Summary: Will Flamer Lose The Baby?...


CHAPTER 13

CHAPTER 13

YES! Shouted Jacob down the phone to the insurance company. MY FLAT HAS BEEN COMPLETELY DESTROYED, AS THOUGH THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION. Yes well I'll expect to see you around "ere at 4 alright?, Jacob hung up and slammed the phone back down, giving the flat a look of shock and rubbed his face in stress.

Flamer had woken to find herself slumped on Danny's sofa with a massive hangover. She leant up and rubbed her head as Danny entered the room and placed a cup of tea down by Flamer. You all right? Muttered Danny. Flamer said nothing for a few seconds. What's the time? She said wearily. About quarter past 4. Listen, I thought we could try that new restaurant up the high street, the food looks lovely. Suddenly Flamer leapt up and ran to the toilet and threw up, leaving Danny sighing with frustration.

10 minutes later, Danny entered the bathroom where Flamer was kneeling over the toilet rubbing her head with stress. What's happened Flamer? Asked Danny cautiously leaning on the doorframe. I-I dunno…I really can't actually remember" she replied wearily. What, but you can remember getting yourself steaming drunk again? Said Danny in sarcasm. Flamer sighed and placed her head down on the side of the toilet seat. I need to go out said Flamer standing back up and retreating to the door. Oh for Christ sake muttered Danny gritting his teeth. I'll be back in about an hour said Flamer zipping up her red leather jacket half way, then exiting the house.

Flamer was walking across the square then came to a halt, looking at Jacob's flat. There was a police car outside. Suddenly she remembered what she had done earlier on. Feeling gobsmacked, she turned around and retreated back to Danny's house.

I'm sorry sir but we have no evidence of who did this so the case is closed said the police officer making his way through to the door. Ok, ok said Jacob, but I will get insurance on all this right?. We'll get the re fix people around as soon as we can added the police officer. Ta said Jacob as he exited the house.

CHAPTER 14

Flamer arrived back at the house slamming the door behind her. Flamer what's wrong? Asked Danny walking Into the hallway. LOOK, NOT NOW DANNY she shouted running up the stairs and into her room. Danny sighed again punching the wall.

15 minutes later, Danny was sat down on the sofa with Flamer. I just dunno what to do sobbed Flamer as tears ran down her face. Including this bloody baby and it's too late to "ave a flipping abortion. Danny embraced her with a tight hug. Look, I think we should get away for a bit. How about a little holiday?. Flamer looked up at him, what goods that gonna do? She asked sternly. Look come on, theres this nice hotel in Spain called Dorada Palace and I think it would be a good idea for us said Danny. Plus it's a 5 star. Flamer sighed. Fine…only for a week though. She stood up and retreated upstairs to pack.

A few days had passed since Flamer and Danny left for Spain and Jacob didn't have a clue that they were even gone. Jacob was sat on the half-repaired sofa fiddling about with his mobile. A few seconds past and he dialled Danny's house again for the 3rd time. Still no reply. Jacob was starting to get sick and tired, and he got up, grabbed his coat and headed off around there. Once there he knocked on the door hard repeatedly every few seconds. And after his 10th knock, he turned around and saw Patrick (ps2master) and ran over to him. You seen Danny and Flamer lately?. Patrick stared at him, gone away to Spain nice 5 star hotel Dorade Palace, but maybe they did a bunker. WOULDN'T BE THE FIRST TIME YAH PRAT!. He turned back around and resumed walking.

Jacob stood thinking hard for a few seconds before suddenly he lobbed his phone at the brick wall in anger and ran off back to his flat.

Over in Spain, Danny was up in his hotel room rubbing sun tan cream into his arms. He walked onto the balcony overlooking the pool and stared down at it for a few seconds then walked back in sliding the balcony door shut and exited the room with his towel and sun glasses.

Down by the pool, Flamer was laying on a sun chair sunbathing in her bikini. Alright? Asked Danny arriving down and slumping himself on the sun chair next to her. Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Asked Flamer. Just wondering said Danny. You feeling any better?. S'pose so replied Flamer.

Back in England, Jacob was sat on a waiting chair in Heathrow Airport. He was looking around at happy couples lording over their lovely children and causing him to feel sad that he might not be able to ever re build a proper relationship with Flamer with their little boy. Suddenly the call for his flight sounded and he picked up his hand luggage and headed over to gate 6 ready to board a "First Choice" plane over to Spain.

Later on that day, Flamer was getting herself dulled up for dinner. Danny walked into the room with a new room card. Oh finally breathed Flamer curling her hair with curlers. Sorry, theres the new room key. Yeah but it still cost us like 10 Euros though said Flamer. Theres silence. Flamer turned to face Danny. Oh I'm sorry Dan she said putting her curlers down and standing up. Ah it's alright replied Danny. Anyway it's about 7 so you wanna go down to the bar for a drink first?. Yeah alright replied Flamer putting on her ring earrings. Danny smiled at her then headed into the bathroom. Flamer turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white undertop with a black waistcoat, and a black mini skirt with high heel shoes.

Gracious said Jacob handing the money over to the cab driver. He watched it drive off then turned to face the hotel. Dorada Palace. He frowned and headed across the road to it.

Down in the bar area Flamer was cautiously rubbing her stomach while Danny was going on about aload of rubbish. And so…Flamer you alright?. Flamer darted a look at him. YEAH, yeah fine sorry. She gave him a smile and took a gulp of her drink. Suddenly she gave the drink a frown. Danny ave you sneaked some alcohol in this? She asked. Danny quickly gulped his sip and frowned at her. No of course not!. Well that's definitely alcohol, ere taste it. Danny took the glass from her hand and took a sip. Blimey that is aswell…a bit of gin I think. Oh bloody hell this hotel just gets worse by the minute! Said Flamer angry. Look I'll go get it changed Danny said standing up. No, no don't started Flamer. Sod the drink, let's just get dinner over and done with. She stood up and headed toward the food court. Danny slammed the glass back down on the table and followed on giving the barman an angry look.

Minutes past and Jacob was at the reception. Yes, Miss Flamer Lair and Mr. D Brannin said Jacob. Just a moment said the receptionist and she started to tap at the computer. She stared at the screen for a few seconds before moving back to him. Could I have your authorisation please? She asked cautiously. Jacob's eyes widened at her for a couple of seconds. Well I'm her husband he said sternly. Not according to Miss Lair's check in you're not. She's put Mr Brannin as her husband. Jacob leant his elbows on the desk and rubbed his face in stress. Well that's a lie I'm afraid because I'm her husband. I'm sorry sir but we can't let you know what Miss Lair's room number is said the receptionist in a sorry tone. Jacob sighed. Okay, well when she checked in was it a single room or a double room?. Just a minute the receptionist said as she walked back to the computer and started to tap at it again. Jacob looked on with a focus. It was a single room for the pair for a week called the receptionist. Jacob frowned then smiled tapping the desk, Okay thanks anyway Jacob said then walked off. His smile immediately faded into a viscous frown. He checked his watch and looked up at the sign saying "Food Court This Way". He rubbed his hands together and lunged forwards.

CHAPTER 15

Inside the food court, Flamer was watching happy families walk around, getting their hands on the nice food buffet and tucking in with a smile. Danny sighed and put his phone down on the table. You going up first or am I? He asked with a smile. Flamer looked back around at him. Oh um…she looked behind her again and saw a quite slim looking man in a brown jacket and dark jeans walk down the stairs. She slowly looked up his body to his face and saw it was Jacob. Her mouth dropped open. Flamer? Danny said with a frantic smile. She turned back around again with wide eyes. What's the matter?, who you looking at? Danny asked. Flamer looked back around again and saw Jacob moving closer to the table. Um…I'll go up first she said jumping up and she walked slightly fast over to the food racks to the other side. Jacob stopped and looked around the food court smiling. Flamer watched him turn around and walk back out of her view. She gave a sigh of relief and picked up a plate. Don't think I didn't see you…came a whisper. AH! Screeched Flamer slamming the plate back down. She turned around to face a smirking Jacob with his hands on his hips. W-what do you want…? Breathed Flamer looking terrified. Jacob giggled. Nice little trick darling but then again you always were a clever clog. Flamer gulped feeling a shiver go down her spine. Right started Jacob, now you come quietly and there won't be no nasty injuries Jacob said throatily. J-just go away Jacob…why can't you just leave me alone said Flamer gritting her teeth. Because you're my wife and you're carrying my child. My child that will soon be born replied Jacob quietly. In my home. Flamer stared at him with disgust. Oh for christ sake Jacob, you cheated on me for several months! Shouted Flamer in a whispering tone. Do you really think I'm gonna take you back after you bedded that tart. Well you should get over it grilled Jacob now gritting his teeth with his face closer to hers. Look I'm warning you now Jacob started Flamer. If you don't get away from me in 10 seconds I will scream this place down she said with warning teary eyes. Jacob giggled under his breath. Give it your best shot luve he said. There was silence for a few seconds, until suddenly Flamer tried to run away past him but Jacob grabbed her and threw her sideways hard, and she fell backwards onto her back smacking her arm on the side of the marble buffet table, sending all the plates smashing down with her.

The whole room fell silent with everyone gasping. Jacob looked down at Flamer in shock as she clutched her stomach. Oh my god…oh my god, OH MY GOD! She screeched. Danny legged it over to her and kneeled down by her. FLAMER, WHAT IS IT?. DANNY I THINK IT'S THE BABY, DO SUMMIT! She shrieked. Danny looked up at a shocked Jacob. YOU BASTARD! He shouted. A couple of waiters ran over to Flamer and tried to help her up but Flamer slumped back down again in pain. Oh my god get an ambulance muttered Danny. DO YOU HEAR ME??, GET A BLOODY AMBULANCE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!. The manager of the food court rushed upstairs to the phone. Danny took Flamer in his arms. DANNY ELP!! Screamed Flamer. Danny looked up helplessly at Jacob and Jacob looked back at him helplessly as Flamer continued to clutch her stomach in mortal pain.

**...****MORE TO COME...**


End file.
